One of the most perplexing and difficult problems to solve in working with one's hands in a repair environment is supporting and positioning light adequately upon the repair area. It is desirable to have both hands free under most circumstances for purposes of manipulation of one's hands and tools held therein when making repairs in an area with limited ambient light. In order to solve this problem, some individuals would choose to hold a flashlight in one hand or in their mouth while shining it in a desired direction on an area of repair. This method is quite uncomfortable and cannot be sustained for long periods of time, particularly when both hands are necessary to complete the repair. Another solution may be to hold the flashlight between one's arm and the side of their chest for purposes of providing light to the repair area. This approach is awkward, since the user cannot relax his arm for fear that the flashlight might fall to the ground.
People have tried to solve this dilemma using various apparatuses which are supported by magnetic base members or various portions of one's body. U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,317 to Duddy illustrates a support for a flashlight with a magnetic base for use in repairing motor vehicles. A c-shaped resilient clamp supports a battery-operated flashlight that is connected to a magnetic base having an elongated arm with means for swiveling the support with respect to the base. Such construction is complicated, requires a metallic iron containing object to support the magnetic base and is generally difficult to properly position and secure in a limited working environment. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,413,545 and 5,379,491 to Rising and Solo, respectively, provide means for holding flashlights to parts of a person's body, specifically their head or hips. These prior devices make use of hook and eye type fasteners, which may be mounted on a pivoting member for securing to one's head, hip or arm. Such devices are not supportable on their own and are generally not height adjustable. Furthermore, these devices are difficult and cumbersome in appropriately securing a battery-operated flashlight for precise adjustability and positioning in a limited work environment.